My Stubborn Buddy!
by Angelbetu
Summary: A one shot based on Duo..no summary this time.. i hope u all will like it ;)


_**A requested one shot of my very own Coolak didu**_

_**I hope u will like the idea based on ur plot**_

_**Do tell me di apko kaisa laga nd apka long review bhi chahiye**_

**_Okay so...story based on the episode Inspector Daya's abduction where Daya was kidnapped and kept in a glass cabin having no oxygen inside it..this is its continuation i.e after one week of that incident_**

_**Enjoy guys :)**_

* * *

**My Stubborn Buddy ;)**

A video was playing on the computer screen and he was paused at his place...he was again and again taking back the scroll and watching a particular frame...A small gun in a trembling hand attached with his throat..some sobs..helplessness and a bitter cry. Some words hammered on his head making him more and more anxious..

"Jaisa ki aap log dekh pa rahe hain ki kaise ek police officer bhi apni jaan ko khatrey mein dekh kar bebas aur lachar ho jaata hai..kaise wo apni hi jaan lene ko majboor ho jaata hai..CID k jabaaz officer "Inspector Daya" jinhe ek hafte pehle kidnap kar liya gaya tha is video me wo hi nazar aa rahe hain...jahan wo apni jaan lene ki koshish kar rahe hain..jis Inspector Daya ke naam se mujrim kampte the aaj unki aisi halat dekh kar kya lagta hai aapko..kya wo wakai apni niji zindagi mein itne strong hain..kya wo sach mein CID Officer jaise responsibility bhare kaam ka bhar uthane ke layak hain...aapke jawab humein likh bhejiye humare email address: abcnews par"

The man got up in rage: responsibility bhara kaam...kabhi aadhe ghante k lie bhi bina oxygen ke reh kar dekhe saari reporter giri nikal jaegi...(chewing tone) ek ek ko seedha na kia na to mera naam bhi Abhijeet nahin.

Here on the other side of the same city just a few kms away from the first place a man was cutting vegetables, mixing egg white with few spices and salt...his hands were working in super fast mode while eyes were fixed on the door.

"Aaya kyun nahin ab tak aakhir..aadha ghanta bola tha aur itna time laga dia..(glancing over his tummy) itni jor se bhook lagi hai..par janab ka kuch ata pata hi nahi hai..(looking at all his preparations) phone karta hoon..he removed his phone to dial a number but instead a call blinked on his mobile screen) Acp sir ka phone...Sunday ko..wo bhi is waqt (sadly) abi kya ho gaya"

He picked up the call and what he heard from other side change his expressions from normal to worried and then angry...he put off the call,switched on the television and really fumed in anger...he switch the TV off, wear his slippers took his car keys and left after locking the house behind.

..

..

He was really driving rashly having the most angry expression on his face...he murmured few words in anger cursing his buddy with every passing second..

"dimag ka kuch bharosa hi nahi hai janab ka..kab kaun si sanak sawar ho jaye..duniya bhar ko paath padhayenge guruji par apne lie ek bhi path nahin rakkha hai...(chewing tone) jo thoda bohot khud bhi padh lein..(angrily)bewakoof aadmi"

He halted his car came out skipped few stairs and directly entered the place...

Door was already open...he entered ask from a servant..

"Sir kahan hain"

"Sahab wo apni study mein hain"

"theek hai..thank you"

A small smile exchanged and he again making his face straight moved toward the study room...he opened the door without knocking and their he saw Head of CID Mumbai sitting in front of the second in command of CID Mumbai who was sitting with down head...

"Aao Daya Aao..aur thodi bohot akal baki ho to (signalling to Abhijeet) in mahoday ko baant do..aur ye lo (total tease) prem patra..direct fax se aya hai chiranjeev ke naam..padho aur inhe bhi padh ke suna do.."

Daya heaved a relax sigh seeing his Acp sir going out from study...he turned his gaze finally to his buddy who look at him in irritation feeling his gaze: ab tum bhi shuru mut ho jana accha..(grumbling) Ravan ne accha khasa lecture already de dia hai

Daya taunting: to maala pehnane wale kaam to karke aaye nahin ho tum...Abhijeet mujhe samajh nahi aata ye kabhi kabhi tumhare sharp dimag mein bewakoofion ke keede kaise ghus jaate hain...ye kya harkat thi...(now in angry and loud tone) kya jaroorat thi ye sab tamasha karne ki...are media walon ka to kaam hai ye..logon par keechad uchalna...apne channel ki TRP k lie ye log bhagwan ko dharti par le aate hain hum to phir bhi insaan hain...aur itna aggression..dekha maine TV par kis tarah tod phod karke aaye ho tum channel ke office mein...acha hai (sarcastically) bohot accha hai...abi tak sirf mere naam par CID se sawal kie ja rahe the tum aag me ghee daal kar aa gaye...waah bhai waah jawab nahin aapka

Abhijeet in rage: to kya karta khamoshi se sunta rehta wo sari bakwas...unhe nahin pata kis halat mein tum humein mile the...kis tarah se teen ghanton tak tum theek tarah se breathe nahin kar paa rahe the..aur wo bomb jo tumhare weight ki wajah se explode nahi hua par ho to sakta tha naa...humari kya halat thi do din tak jab tum kahin mil nahin rahe the...koi andaza kuch pata hai unhein...nahin na..to wo kaun hote hain kuch bhi chaapne waale

Daya look at his friend holding love in his eyes hearing the hidden pain, fear and care of his buddy for him..He calmed down a bit and answered softly: main sab samajh raha hoon Abhijeet par...tum bhi to samjho naa..hum ek department ko represent karte hain...humare ek ghalat kadam se poore department ka naam kharab hota hai...aur dekho ab CID par ungliyan uth rahi hain...jante ho na tum kya kuch nahi sun na pada hoga Acp sir ko aur kya kuch abhi kal Headquarters mein honi wali meeting me sun na padega unhe...haan bura lagta hai...mujhe bhi laga tha yaar... par humein thoda to control krna aana chahiye na aur main janta hoon ye baat tumhe bolne ki koi jaroorat nahi h..

Abhijeet nod his head in yes then defended himself: main sirf baat karne gaya tha Daya...mera koi irada nahin tha ki main itna sab..par yaar wo mujhse poochne laga ki Insepctor Daya kya duty karte waqt bhi is tarah emotional ho jate hain...kya wo wakai andhere se darte hain ya unhe kisi tarah ka phobia hai...kya unhe CID me rehna chahiye...(in complete anger) dil to kia ki..

Daya completed him: ek kaan ke neeche rakh doon uske

Abhijeet look at him and replied in rash: haan par wo to kar nahin sakta tha na islie bus sara gussa wahan ke furniture aur stationery par nikal gaya

Daya smiled at his buddy who was looking really stubborn today...

He to lighten the situation: chalo bhai jo hona tha ho gaya filhaal (handing over him an envelope) ye lo pakdo...(imitating Acp sir) prem patr...chaar din ke lie suspend ho gaye ho...

Abhijeet carelessly: hone do...acha hai kabse leave bhi nahi li hai..aram karunga ghar mein

Daya smiled broadly at his friend's antics as he was well aware that how much his workholic buddy is going to miss his beaureu but just to be a typical ABHIJEET...he was not accepting the fact...

"Bus haan...bohot husna ho gaya..ab kuch khane ko milega... bulaya to itna shor macha ke tha"

Daya reminding so again get angry: haan to tayari to ki hi thi aap sahab hi Japan jaane ke plane se utar kar Cheen pohnch gaye the...chalo ab...bhook se bura haal hai mera

Both were about to move when heard a strict tone: koi bhi dinner kare bina kahin nahin jayega...dono bahar aa jao..main dinner lagwa raha hoon

Duo can't say anything inspite of nodding their head in yes together and after confirming Acp sir departure Abhijeet mumbled: chalo partner hukm ki tameel karo nahin to phir peshi ho jayegi abi aur saza bhi mil jayegi

Daya: haan Sajay-e-maut

Both look at each one and laughed loudly moving outside simultaneously to save themselves from any further scolds of their father figure

* * *

_**to kaisi thi**_

_**Coolak di apke review ka intezaar rahega**_

**_Ta ta :)_**


End file.
